


Pull

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, general sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe spend their afternoon off together in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

Finn lay in the bed, wrapped in the covers and Poe's arms. It was the middle of the afternoon and even after months of being here with the Resistance he still always felt like he was getting away with something when he and Poe napped like this. But they both had the day off and they had nowhere to be and nothing to do.

Finn sighed happily, snuggling further into Poe's chest and the man tightened his arms in response. Neither of them were really asleep, just lying together in a haze.

"Love you," Finn murmured sleepily. He would never get tired of saying that. The words, which would once have been considered the height of weakness, making him feel strong and safe. Take that Phasma. You were wrong all along.

Poe hummed softly, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too," he said, voice rough in that way it got when he was tired. Finn loved his voice like that gravely and low. He was the only one who got to hear Poe like that, soft and sleepy.

"Talk to me?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Anything," Finn told him. "I just want to hear your voice." Poe smiled. Finn could feel the shape of it against his skin.

"There's a feeling, right before a ship jumps into hyperspace," he said quietly. "Kind of a tug, where you can tell you're being pulled forward but the movement hasn't happened yet. That's what I felt the first time I saw your eyes."

Finn pulled back a little looking at Poe skeptically.

"What, I'm serious!" Poe said defensively.

"You knew you were going to fall in love with me the first time you saw me?" Finn asked, his expression rueful.

"Well, maybe not that I'd fall in love with you, but I knew you were important. That you'd _be_ important to me."

Finn smiled, snuggling back into Poe's chest.

"You're ridiculous," he told the other man, but he couldn't help but feel warmed by the idea. Poe kissed his hair and there was a moment of silence between them, both of them simply enjoying the feel of the other in the dim quiet room.

"Poe?" Finn said eventually. Poe hummed questioningly. "I think I felt it too."

Poe smiled against Finn's hair, letting his eyes fall shut again.


End file.
